


Who Did It?

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who exactly took the first step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Did It?

“My dear, I can't believe you have the nerve to claim that you did all the work to get us together!”

 

Julian poked his lover in the ribs beside him on the couch.

 

“Oh?! Who exactly invited who to dinner?”

 

Garak huffed wryly.

 

“And exactly how many excruciatingly obvious hints did it take to get us there?”

 

He didn't even have to look to know that Julian was blushing.

 

“Let's change the subject.”

 

Pouncing on the red-faced doctor, Garak smirked.

 

“Oh no, I find that I rather like this subject!”

 

Julian silenced his lover the only way he knew how.


End file.
